You Can Be Cameron
by CameronNinjaDragons
Summary: This is the backstory of my oc Cameron. Changed title from Do I Know You. Better summary inside. And as far as I'm concerned, there is a fluff/saying cute 20,000 times genre.
1. Chapter 1

_**Yay! The story of Cameron is finally being written! My original name for this story was Do I Know You, but I decided to change it to You Can Be Cameron. Here's a better summary then the open one. What if the ninja knew each other before becoming ninja? This is the story that has Cameron's backstory in it, so she's obviously in it. Since nobody knows how old the ninja actually are, I'm gonna give them ages. Cameron is ten in this story, so it's going back about five or six years from when Of Dragons and Ninja took place, and it goes pretty deep into Cameron's backstory. A list of ages is listed below. I found the last names on YouTube from a video. I see Kai and Nya as twins, do deal with it.**_

_**Kai and Nya Smith: 12 years old**_

_**Cole Bucket: 13 years old**_

_**Jay Walker: 12 1/2 years old**_

_**Zane Julian: unknown**_

_**Cameron**__** Hurricane (Alexandria Greene): 10 years old**_

_**I hope you enjoy, Ninjomies! If you want an oc in this, tell me in the reviews. Oh, and Cameron/Alex has no idea what Ninjago is, seeing as how the beginning takes place before the show even airs. I apologize for using more simple words, but I'm writing from a ten-year-old's perspective.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>(Cameron's P.O.V.)<p>

I woke up on the side of a dirt road. The last thing I could remember was putting on the silver heart-shaped necklace I had received for my birthday after the party, and then the feeling of being thrown into my wall. My side still hurt because of it, and I rubbed the sore spot. That's when I noticed that my hands felt different. I couldn't feel each finger on it's own, but all my fingers as a whole.

"That's weird." I mumbled. "I don't remember going outside, either. Oh well." Then I looked at my hand, and jumped a little. My hand was bright yellow, and looked like the hand of one of my many LEGO people. "When did this happen?" I shakily stood up, my legs and body feeling blocky. I rubbed my eyes, thinking that it might be a dream. I looked at my hand again. Still yellow. Still looks like a LEGO. I looked down at my clothes. I was now wearing jeans, which were faded on the knees and a light purple hoodie that had darker purple stitching. I still had on the necklace, which had a pale glow that was slowly fading.

My hair felt heavy, and I reached around my back, feeling that it was in a long braid that went all the way down my back. I also felt two thin things covered in some bumpy things. I was able to move them, and saw two, dark purple dragon wings. I could tell that I had a tail, and when I moved my hands along the top of my head, I could feel bumps with the same bumpy texture at the wings. I was surprised at how hard walking was, and was able to walk easily on my hands and feet, almost like a cat.

"I wish I knew where I am." I said, wishing there was someone to talk to. I guess I was almost talking to the grass in a way. I giggled. "I'm being silly. I'm not talking to _grass._" I laughed again, not really looking where I was going. "Oof!" I bumped into someone, falling backwards.

"Sorry." The person said. "I wasn't- _dragon!_" The person yelled, jumping backwards. It was a boy, and he had long black hair that fell in front of his eyes, and his eyes, I could see, were brown. There was a suitcase next to him, the clothes inside it all over the ground.

"It's okay!" I said, standing up and almost falling over again. "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"B-but, you're a dragon!"

"No. I'm lost." I said quietly, sitting down on the ground, crossing my legs. "I'm Alex. What's your name?"

The boy was picking up his clothes, shaking the dirt off of them and tossing them back into his suitcase. "Cole." He forced the lid closed, and latched it.

"You're the first Cole I've met." I said, watching him.

"And you're the first Alex I've met." I smiled at him.

"So, why do you have the suitcase? Are you moving? 'Cause my friend Abby moved when I was eight. I'm ten now."

"You talk a lot." Cole noted.

"My mommy says that to. So, why do you have the suitcase?" I asked again. Cole paused for a minute before replying.

"I'm... moving out to live on my own."

"Why? You don't look like you're old enough." It was true. He only looked like he was a few years older then me.

"I'm mad at my dad." Cole said. "And no, I'm not old enough to live on my own, I'm only thirteen."

"Maybe you could just talk to your dad?"

"Like that would work." Cole muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh." I was quiet, waiting for Cole to talk.

"So, you said you're lost?" I nodded.

"I don't know where I am." I explained to Cole how I woke up on the side of the road, and the necklace. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, but whenever I play pretend with my cousins, I always use the name Cameron."

"How about, we act like this is a game? I never really played pretend, so I'll still be Cole. But you can be Cameron. How's that sound?" Cole asked. I grinned, nodding.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this is chapter one of You Can Be Cameron. The newer title fits better for the story, seeing as CameronAlex is only ten.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Man, I am on a roll with this story! Well, it is the backstory of Cameron. No, Alex is not my real name. I can already tell that some of you already want to ask me that. And for Cameron singing, just picture a little girl singing and dancing around. That is what Cameron is doing. So. Very. Cute. And I would like it if you could check out the poll on my profile, seeing as it closes on Friday. It's for the Oc War that you all like so much, VOTE ON THE POLL IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE!  
><strong>_

(Cole's P.O.V.)

Cameron walked along beside me, humming something to herself. I didn't recognize the tune, which surprised me because my dad's a singer. Cameron spun around, her braid almost hitting her in the face before she skipped along the path. It was cute, to say the least.

"I'm at a payphone, trying to call home, da da da da da da da da dum." Cameron sang out loud. I could remember just saying words or making noise when I didn't know the exact words.

"Where did ya learn that?" I asked her.

"I hear it on the radio when my mommy drives me to school." Cameron said. "I hear some other songs, but I have trouble remembering the words." She continued to attempt to sing the song. Then, she changed to a different tune entirely. The second tune was slower. "If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses, sink me in the river..." And back to humming again.

"You wanna hear a song that I know?" I asked Cameron. She stopped humming and turned towards me. Her face lit up.

"Yeah!" I thought of one that she would like, setting the suitcase on the ground.

"Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin, and then jump up, do it again! Ninja-GO! Ninja-GO! come on, come on, see if we can win!" I sang, remembering the song that I heard and listened to the most.

"Jump up, whip back, kick around and spin, and then jump... uh, do it again?" Cameron tried to copy. I laughed and she smiled. "I like that song." Cameron went back to dancing to the other songs, from time-to-time trying to sing Weekend Whip, the song I had taught her. Then she stopped and looked at me.

"Cole, where are we going?"

"I, don't exactly know."

"Oh. Okay." Cameron said. _I wish I could be that carefree._ I thought.

**_Alright, I know you all wanna come at me with your torches and pitchforks, but first go Google "how to be an angry mob." CameronNinjaDragons, signing off._**


End file.
